Can you help me?
by SweetPixieDust
Summary: It was a normal day at devil may cry for Dante and Lady, which is until Dante gets a call.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: umm…. In this story Dante and Lady are dating and it takes place sometime after DMC4**

**Summary: it was a normal day at devil may cry for Dante and Lady, which is until Dante gets a call.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Even though I would love to I don't.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 1**

It was another quit day at devil may cry as Dante sat at his usual spot at his desk, feet propped and leaned back chair, reading his magazine. Dante sighed as he put the magazine on his face in attempt to fall asleep.

"Dante" Lady said as she walked down the stairs in her usual attire.

"What?" he replied without moving the magazine.

"I'm bored." She stopped at his chair.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Dante said with irritation in his voice.

"Well," Lady said ignoring his tone and sitting on his lap, one leg on each side, then removing his magazine and tossing it on the desk. Blue eyes met bicolor ones. "Play with me."

Dante raised an eyebrow and smirked. Normally it was the other way around, but this was an interesting twist.

"Now why would I do that?"

Lady rolled her hips making a bulge in Dantes pants, Dante moaned, "Because you want me." She said lust all over her voice.

"Tha-" Lady silenced him with a kiss, and moaned when Dante forced his tongue to evade her mouth exploring what he already knew.

Lady rolled her hips again, as she felt Dantes hands move up her shirt and under her bra to massage her.

_Ring, Ring_

_Damn_, they thought as the phone continued to ring. Lady felt Dantes hands leave her and push up but quickly pushed him down, he raised a questioning eyebrow; "If it important they'll call back" she growled out extremely pissed that someone stopped her from getting what she wanted.

The two waited in silence as the phones ring came to a stop. Lady waited for another second as she dove down for another kiss but stopped just before their lips met as the phone started to ring again.

She sighed and got off of Dante who shot her an apologetic look then sat up to answer the phone.

_The moment was gone anyway_, she thought as she went into the kitchen.

Dante watched her leaved and sighed_, the phone always rings at a bad time, _he thought as the picked up the phone, "Devil may cry" he said all business like.

"D-Dante?"

"Speaking" He replied with boredom in his voice.

"Dan-te H-help me"

Dantes eyes widened as he recognized the voice but before he could answer the phone went dead.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

So, I decided to end it their since I like cliff hangers, and because I don't know which way to go with this story yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Im so sorry, this month has been hectic. First my great aunt died, and then the week after that my great-great aunt died. Then I was grounded. Lastly, my computer was acting up.

Disclaimer: 1st chapter

Chapter 2

Dante hung up to phone.

"Lady!"

"What do you want Dante." The lady questioned as she walked out of the kitchen and took a few steps towards Dante. "And who was that who called."

"It doesn't matter, get you guns we have to go." He walked over to grab rebellion and strapped it on his back. Lady stayed put as she watched the man.

"What kind of mission is this?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"A rescue of course."

"Well then do it your self." Dante stopped him movements and looked at her.

"I need your help so I need you to come with me." Lady looked at him with a look of surprise on her face. Dante had never, ever asked for hers or anybodys help before. _Who is this person_ she questioned to herself.

"Why is this job so important?" Lady started to move and retrieve her weapons as Dante continued doing what he was doing before.

"I know this person, can you move a little faster? Were kind of in a hurry."

Lady rolled her eyes at the statement. "Who is this person?"

"It doesn't matter, just come on" Dante had finished gathering his things and was standing at the door, arms crossed, as he waited.

Lady finished gathering her weapons and looked at the men, blue eyes meeting bicolor ones.

"If you don't tell me who it is then I'm not going with you."

"Why does it matter?"

"If I'm going to stick my neck out for this person then I need to know who it is."

"Fine ill tell you" he hesitated

"I'm waiting"

"It's…"

Cliffhanger…

So I need ideas… I'm stuck… Plz HELP!!! Review to

I know this is short and that it has a lot of mistakes more will come!!!


End file.
